


Restart

by RoseLittleWood



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLittleWood/pseuds/RoseLittleWood
Summary: James has grown tired of his life. He decides to get rid of all the bad in his life, move, and restart. He plans to do that in New York. Let's see how that goes.





	Restart

James throws his clothes into his suitcase. "You will never know me. You never have."

 

He rushes to the closet, tears streaming down his face. "You think you can read me as if I were a book. You think you can pull me from a shelf, open me up, and you'll know everything."

 

He rummages around, grabbing what's his. "Well, news flash, darling... that's not how it works. That's not how love works!"

 

James snarls, trashing his things into a bag. "Love is not a game, sweetheart!"

 

He grinds his teeth, wiping at his face furiously. "You think you've won my heart, that you've got the key to it!"

 

He sobs as he yanks his case from the bed. "You haven't! You've won nothing but the achievement to wallow in my disappearance!"

 

He swings his bag over his shoulder, kicking the wall. "You've only won the knowledge that you've gotten under my skin, and that you've become a parasite!"

 

James sniffles, walking to the door. "This is over! We are though! You will never, ever, get me back! Never."

 

He walks out, slamming the door, leaving an empty house for Thomas to come home to.

 

The reason for his leave was that Thomas never understood him. Thomas would nod as if he did, but James could tell that he was not paying attention. He never listened. Thomas would come home from work, peck James on the cheek, and claim the couch. The only thing he ever gave attention to was the TV.

 

James was done with cleaning everything. He was tired of picking up clothes, washing clothes, washing dishes, making breakfast, lunch, and dinner, taking out the trash, paying all the bills, he was plain sick of it.

 

He wanted to just relax for once. It had been three whole years of all that.

 

Three years of doing everything for Thomas. He just wanted to get away from it all.

 

Away from his friends, family, and from his town. He was done with it.

 

He bought a ticket to New York, bought a house, and was ready to start new. And New York was the first step to his life refresh.  

 

 


End file.
